Angel's daughter and Devil's Son
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: The princess of angels is about to meet the prince of devils. what will happen
1. Chapter 1

The Angel's daughter and the Devil's son

Ch. 1 "The meeting"

The sun was seting as the princess of angels walked home from her training. She was training to become a great sorceress and have great powers to kill the devil and his sons. How she despises them. They had killed her mother in the last war.

"Kai! Wait up!!" yelled a young boy of fifteen. He had silver hair and torques eyes.

"Hey Riku! How was class?"

"Same as usual. Boring. How was your day oh princess."

"Stop calling me that in public, you numskull. Even if you are my boyfriend you have to keep that a secret. My dad said that some of the Devil's spys are around here."

"Oh yeah right. No dark angel can get past the barrior."

"Yes some can. If they use to be an angel they can. Anywho there's Namine. I have to go. Bye."

Kairi ran past Riku and stopped beside her sister, Namine. She was eyeing a boy with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who you looking at? Is that the son of the Devil?!"

"He use to be. Have you heard that if an angel kisses a dark angel, they turn into an angel. That is what happened to him."

"What happened to the angel that kissed him? Did she die?"

"No. But she was banished. Now Roxas, that is his name from what I heard, is lonly. Everyone is being mean to him, even the old dark angels. It's sad."

Kairi know Namine had a soft spot for cute guys. She told her to go ask him to the up coming dance.

"Nani?! Dad will kill me! You know how he is."

"So he will never know. It's just a dance, is all. I know you like him." Kairi teased her sister.

"Oh alright. I'll ask him but if dad finds out I'll be mad at you."

Namine walked over to Roxas and started to talk to him. After about ten minite, she walked over to Kairi. She looked so happy than she ever was.

"He said yes. He said that he would go with me to the dance. He even asked me to dinner." squicked Namine.

Kairi just smiled as Namine told her all about Roxas. She told her that he had disobeyed his dad and tryed to marry an angel.

"He even has a twin brother. He's about our age yet Roxas said he is to stubborn to think about situations. Simply put he actes without thinking. I laughted at that. He also said that Sora, that's his name, has spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. Did you know that Riku used to know them but, of course, he was a spy for father." Namine said the last part in a whisper. "So is this Sora here with Roxas?"

"Nope. Roxas said that Sora has a heart of stone. He only love his mom and sister, Yuffie. She, too, was turned into an angel by Leon."

"Oh well I'll have to talk to Riku about this. See what kind of information he learned."

Kairi walked off and went to the palace. She walked past the maids and went to Riku's room. He was not there so she desided wait for him. About twenty minutes pasted before Riku came into the room. Kairi had been reading a book at the time.

"Hey about time. Where have you been?" asked Kairi in a stuborn way.

Riku couldn't help but laught. She always did that when he was late.

"Sorry I was talking to your dad. So what do you want?"

"I was told by a little birdy that you know the princes of the under world. Is that true?"

"No. Who told you that?"

"Namine. She was talking to Roxas and he told her."

"Roxas? You mean the prince of the underworld. How did she talk to him?"

"Roxas was turned into an angel. you know how that happens. Anyway what information did you get?"

"Well Not much. After I was there for about three days your dad called me back and said that your mother was dead. So I came back."

"Did you know Sora? Roxas said that he had a heart of stone. Is that true?"

"Yes. Well his mom died when I left so I'm not sure."

"Oh. Do you have a picture of him? I'm very curious about this Sora person."

Riku handed Kairi a picture of three boys. It had Riku, Roxas and a boy next to Riku. She guessed that was Sora. He fit the discription of the boy Namine discribed. The boys were at a place called 'Treverseville'. A dictrict in the underworld. They all looked happy and carefree.

"That picture was taken the day I left. The very next day Sora's mom died. Roxas had told me that when I saw him."

"Oh I see. So what was you and my dad talking about? Was it a war plan?"

"No. It was about a peace treaty. Your dad was talking to the king of the underworld and they desided that one of the sons of Devil and a daughter of Osiris sould get to know each other. Of course since Roxas is an angel now they chose Sora. Your dad, knowing that Namine like Roxas, chose you."

This last part hit Kairi like a ton of bricks. Her dad know that she liked Riku but he had picked her to meet the cold-hearted prince.

"Why me? He know that you and I are about to get married yet he chooses me! Why?"

Kairi sat on the bed and didn't speak anymore. She was in shock about the news. Riku walked over and sat down beside her. Pulling her into a hug, he told her that everything would be alright. All she had to do was meet him and nothing else.

"Come on. Your dad say bring you to him at three. It's five minutes 'til."

Riku walked with Kairi to the meeting room. When they were inside, Kairi's dad walked in. He told them to take a set and pulled out a notebook.

"Kairi, did Riku tell you about the situation we are in?"

"Yes he did father. But why did you pick me? Why not Namine?"

"You are fully aware that Namine is still young. She is two years younger than you."

"So. When I was her age you said that I would marry Riku."

"That was because you and Riku have Know eachother for years now. You are eightteen now, Kairi. You should be honored that you are able to meet someof royal blood."

"I am but do I have to marry him?"

"No you don't. I would never let you marry a dark angel. Now you can return to your courters and be back here at seven. Devil and Sora are coming here."

Kairi walked out of the meeting room and went to Namine's room. She always went there for confurt.

"Hey Namine. Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's it about?"

Kairi told her about the meeting with their dad and about her meeting Sora and his dad. She told her about the information she learn from Riku.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wish I could help but dad said not to. What I can do is draw you a pretty dress."

Namine might have been the youngest of the two but she was very talented. She could draw something and it would come alive.

She finished the dress and gave it to Kairi. It was a light purple dress with violet at the end of it. The crown she was wearing was covered with violets. The gloves were a very bright purple that came up to her wrist.

"It's lovly, Namine. Thank you."

Kairi was so happy she had Namine as a sister. She was ready at ten minutes 'til seven. She said godbye to Namine and headed out the door. Without warning, she ramed right into a boy with brown hair.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."said Kairi while looking up.

She came face-to-face with the boy in the picture Riku had shown her. This boy was the son of Devil. This boy was the prince, Sora.

"It's alright. I was told to find the princess of heaven. I never imagened that I would bump into a lovly lady like you."

Kairi couldn't help but laugh. She had imagened him to be a stuckup, know-it-all prince, but instead she found out he was kind and sweet.

"Well I thank you for the complint and have to say that you have found the person you are looking for. I'm Princess Kairi Natakamori of Heaven. I guess you are Prince Sora Tanaka of Hell."

"Yes I am. It is very nice to finaly meet you, Princess."

"Call me Kairi, please. I'm not used to being called that. Should we go to the meeting?"

"I guess we should."

Sora and Kairi walked to the meeting room and sat at the table. Her father talked about the war while Devil protested. How she hated these meetings. They bored her to death.

"These meetings are so boring." whispered Sora to Kairi. "Don't ya just hate them?"

"Yes I do. But I don't want to tell that to my dad. He'll have a fit. So I don't tell him. What about you?"

"I told my dad. He said that I could leave at anytime. I'll ask if you can come." said Sora while standing up.

He walked over to his father and whispered something to him. Kairi saw him shake his head. Sora made his way to Kairi and told her to come with him.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Kairi.

"Is my brother here?"

"Yes. Do you want to see him? Or go to the park?"

"Let's go see Roxas. He's the only real family I have right now."

Sora was quiet the whole time they walked to Roxas's house. When they got there, Kairi knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside the house.

"The Princess of Heaven wishes to speak with you. Can you please come out?"

Kairi heard a loud crash from inside the house. She guessed Roxas had tripped over the table or something. Roxas finaly opened the door and stepped out.

"Hello Roxas." said Sora in a funny voice.

"Sora?! Is that realy you? Why are you hear?"

Sora told Roxas about the meeting and everything. Kairi listened as well. She thought it was interseting to hear the stories Sora told Roxas after he had left.

"So that's why I'm here."

"I see. So why is the princess with you?"

"She was at the meeting and she was bored."

"Oh. Well that is an excuse. What about father? is he still made at me and Yuffie?"

"Is who still mad at me?" came a voice from the other room.

Yuffie, a young lady of 19, walked out of her bedroom. She had dark black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a green tshirt and light brown shorts.

"Oh Hi Yuffie. I see you woke up from your nap. Did you know Sora is here?"

"What?!"

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's Daughter and Devil's son

Chapter Two "Sora's Past"

Yuffie and her two brothers were talking as Kairi sat there listening. They talked about the family, legends, and myths from the underworld. Kairi thought that it was time for her to leave so she got up and went out the door. She heard Sora yell to her asking her to stop.

"What is it?" asked Kairi while stopping and waited for Sora.

"Where ya going?"

"Back to the palace. The meeting is probably over by now."

"Oh I guess your right. See ya Roxas!"

Sora and Kairi walked to the castle together. When they reached the meeting room, their dads were coming out.

"Hello Father." said Kairi as she approached her dad.

"Hello Kairi. Devil and I were just talking and thought that it was time for them to leave."

"Yes. Sora and I have to go. I'm afraid that my business is needed else where." said Devil while walking away.

"Why don't we stay, dad? It would be an honor if you let me stay in your place." said Sora in a deep bow.

"I guess you can. But I want you to come back home at dawn tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes father. I understand."

Devil walked off, followed by hin servents. Kairi couldn't help but feel embarresed by this situation. The wierd thing was she didn't know why. Desiding to dwell on that later, she offered to show Sora to the guestroom.

"You can. But don't go inside." said her fathe while walking off.

Kairi walked with Sora to the guestroom. Opening the door, she showed him in. Without warning, Sora pulled her inside the room.

"Hu? What are you doing?" asked Kairi in a quiet voice.

"I just wanted to thank you personly for showing me around. And for telling me where Roxas and Yuffie are."

"You could of told me outside. You didn't have to pull me in here you know. If my father found out I was in here, he would be angrey with both of us." said Kairi while walking to the door.

Before she could get to it, Sora grabbed her hand. He pulled her into a hug and whispered a thank you to her. Pulling away, Kairi looked up at Sora.

"You already said that. Why say it again? Anyways, I have to go. I promised Namine I would visit her."

Kairi was walking out the door when Sora grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her away from the door and shut it.

"Hey. Why did you do that?!"

"I just want to ask you something."

"What then?!"

"Do you want to come and see my hometown?"

"What?! In the underworld?"

"No! I was born in Heaven. I'm not realy Devil's son. I'm not realy a dark angel. Roxas and I were realy angels. We are the first angels to turn into dark angels without being born like that. I can't remember how we were turned into dark angels. Do you want to see it or not?"

"I guess. Let's go when my dad is asleep."

"Alright. I'll pick you up in your room at midnight."

Kairi walked off and into her room. Laying on the bed, she fell asleep right away. At midnight, Sora walked into Kairi's room and woke her up.

"Hey you up. Your dad is asleep. You ready to go?" asked Sora as he woke Kairi up.

"Lets go then. I want to get back by dawn. So my dad doesn't find out."

Kairi and Sora walked through old Heaven. The place had been abanden for years. Kairi followed Sora to his old house and they went inside.

"This is where you were born?" asked Kairi in a whisper.

"Yea. Roxas and I were born here and that is when Devil's army attacked this place. Roxas and I were captured."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you ever want to be an angel again? Or do you like being a dark angel?"

"I want to be an angel again. I hate being like this, but everyone thanks I'm this cold-hearted person who hates everyone. Anywho why did you ask?"

Kairi didn't answer. She hugged onto him and just keep silent. Sora was shocked. He didn't expect this.

"Um, Kairi. What's wrong?" asked Sora in a whisper.

Kairi looked at him. For a second, they made eye contact. Then out of nowhere, Kairi kissed Sora. His eyes went wide with shock. Kairi pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Sora.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sora in a confused voice.

"I thought it might turn you back into an angel. I guess only a kiss from a true love can do that." said Kairi witha sigh.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to thank you for trying. So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do. You know him. His name is Riku Makato."

"Oh Riku. He's a nice guy. he talked about you a lot while he was at the underworld."

"He is a nice person. He's just way to protective. If I could choose a guy I want to marry, I would pick someone else. I mean I like Riku and all. It's just I like him as a friend."

"I see. Do you want to go back soon? I bet that our dads have desided to end the war."

Kairi and Sora walked to the castle and went to their rooms. They both thought that by this time next month the war would be over. The next day, Sora left for his 'home' as some called it, but not Kairi. She called it his prison. He was forced to stay there with only Devil to call his family. how Kairi wished she could brake the spell on Sora but in order to do that she would have to love him. If that happened, Riku might have to fight Sora and Kairi hated fighting. She waved by to Sora and his crew and went back to the palace.

"Kairi!" came the voice of her boyfriend, Riku.

"Yes. What is it, Riku? Does Dad want to see me?"

"No. Can we talk alone? I have to ask you something."

Kairi followed Riku to a room. It was the den. He stopped and bent down to Kairi. He pulled out a ring that had a diamond in the middle.

"Kairi, will you marry me?" asked Riku while holding up the ring.

"I-I don't know what to say. This is so sudden."

"Not to me. It's just the right moment because the war is about to start."

"What?! What do you mean? I'm sorry but I can't. I like you but as a friend."

Kairi walked out the room, leaving a stunned Riku alone. She walked to her room and sat in her chair. She pulled out a piece of paper and begain to write. She was writing to Sora. She told him about everything. About Riku asking her to marry him. About the war. When she finished, she put it into an evolpe and asked her maid, Sephine, to deliver it.

"Thank you." said Kairi to Sephine.

Kairi walked to Namine's room. She told her about the war and about Riku. Namine seem sad about the war but was proud Kairi said no to Riku's proposal.

"If I were you I would have done the same thing. Riku isn't your type. Now if I have to say who your type is I'll say it was Sora. I saw you and him walking to the abanden part of Heaven. Why did yall go anyways?"

"Well Sora and Roxas weren't realy dark angels at borth. They were angels but the envasion on old Heaven was where they lived so they were kidnapped. I just sent a letter to Sora about the war. Dad is planing a snick attack on the underworld so I told Sora about it."

Kairi and Namine talked about this all day until it was dark. They desided to go to bed at eleven and fell fast asleep. Kairi was unaware that someone had been in her room that whole time. While she slept, the person came out and watched her sleep.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's Daughter and Devil's son

Chapter Three "Kidnapped"

As Kairi slept, she was unaware someone was watching her sleep. The person bent over to her and placed a kiss on her check. He picked her up and jumped out the window, leaving a message for the king.

Elsewhere

Kairi woke up in a room with black and crimson colors. The room was very dank and mysteries. Kairi looked around and saw the person who had kidnapped her. He looked so familiar to her.

"How ya feeling? I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine. Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" asked Kairi in a stubborn voice.

"How rude, Kairi. It's me, Sora. I got your letter."

Sora stepped out from the dark shadows. Kairi got up from the bed and ran up to him and hugged onto him. She was crying. She was happy to see him.

"I'm so glade that your alright. So you got the message in the letter?"

"Yes but it was pretty hard. You can put stuff into codes real well. I could hardly read it."

"Are you going to talk to your dad about the attact my father is planing? Or are you going to let my dad destroy the underworld?"

"I'm going to tell my dad. Do you want to come? I think my dad is very fond of you." said Sora with a smile.

"I guess. Let's hope that what you say is true."

Kairi and Sora walked together to the throne room. The guards opened the door Sora and Kairi walked in and Sora introduced Kairi to his dad.

"Father, the princess of Heaven wishes to speak to you. She has important information about Angel's plans."

"You may speak, princess of Heaven. What information do you have?"

"I thank you for letting me speak, oh lord of the underworld. My father has planed a snick attact on the main base of underworld. I know this because my friend, Riku, let it slip while he and I were talking. He is the main soldier of my dad's army. If you believe me you can arm your defences. If not, you may kill me."

"And why would you give such information to us. I heard that the oldest princess of heaven hated the dark angels."

"Like I said you may believe me if you wish but I have my reasons. Now if you don't mind I would like to leave."

"Before you do, what, may I ask, is your reasons for telling me?"

"I don't like this war. And I also like someone of the underworld."

"May i talk to you in privet then? If you don't mind."

The guards and Sora walked out of the throne room. Devil walked over to Kairi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who is it you like, princess? Is it one of the soldier?"

"No. I realy like your son, Sora. But I'm not allowed to marry the son of devil as my father says."

"Well then. I will send for a maid at once. You and Sora, who I know likes you, will be wedded at once."

"What?! I'm honored but why so sudden? Why not tommorow."

Kairi was dismissed from Devil's throne room after he told her that her and Sora would marry tommorow. All she had to do was tell Sora. She spotted Sora down the hall.

"Kairi! How did it go? Are you in trouble?"

"I'm fine. Listen I have to talk to you."

Kairi pulled Sora into her 'room'. She told him about the wedding. He looked exeted about this.

"This is great! I mean it. When is it?"

"Tommorow. I'm realy exeted and nerves, but happy at the same time. I have to go get a dress. Bye."

The next day came but with a tragic deal. Angel's army had attacked like Kairi had said and Devil's army was ready. They fought and fought all day. Kairi had been in her room waiting for Sora to come back.

It was about midnight before her door opened. She expected Sora but, as is her karam, it was Riku.

"Riku?! What are you doing here?"

Riku didn't answer. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out the door. Pulling her down the hall, he gripped her arm harder.

"Riku that hurts. Please loosen your grip. Are you listening to me?"

"Why should I? You betrayed your family! You betrayed everyone. You came here and decided to stay."

"I was kidnapped, dammit. Why are you being so rude? Where you ordered to yell at me or is it because I rejected your proposal?"

Riku turned around and slaped Kairi. Shocked, she fell over. She hadn't expected that to happen. The bruise stung with pain as Riku dragged her down the hall. Suddenly out of nowhere, Sora hit Riku in the stomic with the handle of his blade. The unconses Riku fell to the ground.

"Kairi are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. He's still mad at me because I rejected him. What is going on out there? Who is winning?"

"We are. But Osirirs has Roxas in his army so we 'kidnapped' him and your sister. Come on."

Sora pulled Kairi to a room that Namine was in. Kairi walked over to her and hugged onto her. They chatted while Sora watched for anyone coming.

"The coast is clear. Come on." said Sora while motioning for them to come.

"Where are we-"

But Kairi was cut off when an arrow hit near Sora. Sora pulled out his blade and charged at Riku, the person who shot the weapon.

"Let Kairi go and I will leave you alone!" yelled Riku while hitting Sora back.

"Why should I? You only want the throne to heaven. You don't love Kairi. Why should I let you have her!" said Sora while hitting Riku on the back of the head.

Riku continued to hit Sora til he was bleeding to death. Riku amed one last arrow at Sora's heart. One final blow and it would end the war. It was just like the prophesy she heard when she was a little girl said.

'Friend and Fow will clash together but one will prevail. The princess of hearts will help the other fail. One kingdom will rule, the other will fail. That is the tale of the hearts of three.' it had said.

Kairi remember that it said the princess of hearts will help the other fail. She know that the princess was her all to well. So the one she will help fail was Riku.

Kairi jumped up and ran over to Sora when Riku released the arrow. It hit her in the back, causing her to fall. Sora caught her and started to cry. Why had she ran in the way like that? Why did she give up her life for him?

"Kairi? Can you hear me? Why did you do that?" asked Sora in a whisper.

"I wanted you to live. Why else would I do it. I guess I loved you too much for my own good." said Kairi as blood fell from her mouth.

"I love you, too. Please just don't die. I can't go on knowing that I was the on who cased this."

"You didn't cause this. I did."

Kairi got in Sora's face. Lening in Kairi kissed Sora. The kiss was brefe for kairi had died. The next day, the king of heaven and the king of hell, held a funarl for the brave and lovly girl. And this is where out Story begans.


End file.
